The security of its data is always of great concern to a business or other enterprise. As computing networks evolve and become more distributed and more interconnected, that security risk becomes more and more difficult to manage. For example, a large enterprise may have a very large distributed computing network that includes many domains. It may be advantageous to allow much of the data to be shared or replicated across each domain within the entire network. Lately, innovations in technology have even enabled networks that allow multiple administrators (e.g., administrators within multiple domains) to manipulate or modify that shared data across domain boundaries by establishing “trust relationships” between those domains. For instance, an administrator within one domain may make changes to shared data stored within the administrator's own domain, and that data can be replicated to the other domains within the network. Often this ability simplifies the administration of large distributed networks by allowing an administrator to modify the configuration of another domain in the network without having to actually logon to a machine within that domain. Unfortunately, these innovations have also created unforeseen security risks, such as the ability for a malicious administrator acting in its own domain to modify data (e.g., important configuration data) owned by and associated with another domain. Until now, there have been no safeguards against an administrator acting within its own domain from maliciously modifying shared data such that the modification would be replicated back to the domain owning the shared data, possibly causing harm to that system.